Something To Believe In
by It'sABroadwayThing
Summary: After the loss of his father and the end of the strike, Davey Jacobs remains a full-time Newsie. Two years later, the announcement of Jack and Katherine's engagement is out and Davey can't help but feel disappointed. When will his dream girl come into his life? It doesn't take very long before Davey meets a girl who will change his life forever.
1. The World Finds Ways to Sting You

**Hope you all enjoy my new story! I'm very excited about this one.**

November 1st, 1901

**Davey's POV**

The day started out as normal as ever. It was a gorgeous fall morning, the kind where the birds are chirping, the sun shines, and the temperature is bearable. It was a perfect day for the Newsies of New York to sell their daily rounds of newspapers.

Davey Jacobs rolled out of bed, dressing in his usual clothes and slapping his Newsie cap on his head. Looking over, he saw his 12 year old brother still sleeping soundly in his bed. "Les," He called, "C'mon. It's a beautiful mornin'. The papes aren't gonna sell themselves, are they?"

Groaning, he threw his covers off and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "It was a holiday yesterday. Give me a break." I laughed. "Halloween is _hardly_ a holiday, Les. And that's no excuse; we still had to sell our daily share. Now c'mon! We're gonna be late."

As Les got ready, Davey walked out to the kitchen, finding his mother sitting alone at the table. He knew today of all days would be fairly rough on his family. 2 years ago today, his father passed away.

Davey was only 16 when his father had an accident at work. He was making his way through school but that stopped short when he and Les had to drop out to support their family. It was the best thing that ever happened to him because he got to become a Newsie.

Les and Davey were immediately welcomed into the Newsie family. They joined in the Manhattan Newsies, run by Davey's best friend, Jack Kelly. That summer of 1899 was a historical time for all the sweatshop kids of the city. The Newsies stood up to Joseph Pulitzer who raised the price of the papes they bought. Katherine, daughter of the newspaper giant, helped get them get their story into the papers so their voices were heard, at least through ink. That little change made a big difference. But that was 1899 and this is 1901, so much has changed since that strike. Jack became the youngest political cartoon artist for _The World_ and is currently dating Katherine. The two 20 year olds couldn't be happier. Many of the Newsies have come and gone. The worst change was the death of Dave's father.

That accident he had at the factory was much more severe than the Jacobs had known. Four months after the strike was over, he was gone. Davey decided to stay a newsie and not go back to school. He and Less sell daily, their sister Sarah works as a seamstress in a factory, and their mother recently scored a job as a secretary for some rich lawyer, making enough money just to get by.

"Ma?" Davey crossed over to the table and next to her. She looked up, startled. "Oh, good morning, sweetie." She replied, immediately getting up and handing him an apple. Taking it from her cautiously he asked, "Are you okay?" Davey had never seen the strength of his mother until she was forced to use all the power she could muster after the death of her husband.

She sat back down, placing her hand over his. "You know your father never wanted you to work at such a young age." "Ma-" Dave started, his mother cutting him off. "Please listen, David. Your father wanted you to finish school, go to college, get a nice job, meet a girl…" She smiled and looked down at the table. "He wanted the best for you and your siblings. I'm so sorry that you have to work, David, I know your father would want you in school…" "Ma," Davey began, "I like being a Newsie and, too be honest, I'm good at it." She laughed, "That darling Jack Kelly taught you well. How is that boy?" Right when she finished her sentence Jack Kelly busted through the door as he does every morning. "Good Morning Jacobs Family!" He cried, clearing showing off his "paper selling" voice. Mrs. Jacobs laughed, tossing the loud boy an apple. Jack smiled grabbing the apple and taking a bite. "C'mon boys! The presses are hot! Dem papes aren't gonna sell themselves!" Jack shouted, his mouth full of fruit. "You don't even have ta sell papes anymore, Jack." said Dave as he grabbed his paper bag, "You're a big hot-shot artist for Pulitzer." Jack shrugged, "Still gotta get them papes out into da streets!" "I'm comin', I'm comin'." muttered Les as he grabbed his paper bag and newsboy cap off the counter. "You forgot something." Mrs. Jacobs called as the boys made their way to the door. They all turned, checking themselves to see what they might've missed. "I need a hug from my boys!" Mrs. Jacobs cried, walking over and pulling her two sons, including Jack, into a tight hug. "Sell good today." That was Mrs. Jacob's famous saying as she sent off her boys to the streets of New York every day. "We'll make you proud, Mom, I promise." Called Davey as Jack shuffled him out the door. "I know." She replied. "You always do."

Dozens of Newsies stood around the paper distribution window reading through their recent purchases. "Lotsa good headlines taday." Said Race, an unlit cigar in his mouth. "Could be betta." complained Jack, closing his newspaper and handing it back so Davey could add it to his stack. "So, uh, fellas…" Jack started, suddenly looking nervous. He spoke as if he was hesitant to say anything. "What is it?" Called Specs, clearly eager to hear whatever news Jack was hiding. Nobody noticed that the Newsies slowly started gathering around Jack. "I have some, uh, pretty excitin' news." Jack smiled, "I'm askin' Katherine ta marry me tanight." There was only a moment of silence before the group of boys started going crazy. Everybody was cheering and patting Jack on the back. Some called out a few "Atta boy, Jack!" and Race was heard telling Albert, "I called it! I told ya I called it! You owe me a nickel!" Davey stood there in silence. Sure, he was happy for his best friend but he didn't feel like celebrating. There he was an 18 year old newsboy with only one girlfriend when he was 14. The Newsies started making their way into the streets, their congratulatory cheers now turned into a series of headlines being called. Jack caught up with Davey who walked slightly ahead of him. Les was farther ahead, already serving his first customer of the day. "Hey! Davey!" Jack called, watching as his friend stopped and turned around. "Yes?" asked David, his voice anything but enthusiastic. "Nothin'? No congrats? No pats on da back? You're my best friend, Dave, c'mon show me some excitement!" Jack said, slightly annoyed at his friend's lack of support. Davey sighed and forced a smile, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm happy for ya, buddy. Really, I am. You and Katherine are an amazing couple. It's just…" He sighed again and continued walking. "What? What is it?" Jack asked, running in front of him to stop him from moving. "I wish I could have what you and Katherine have, okay?" Davey spit out his words fast before pushing past Jack. "Aw Dave… You'se is young! You'll find somebody soon." Jack's voice sounded sympathetic and David hated it. "No, I don't want your pity." Davey retorted, walking away faster. "Don't worry Davey!" called Jack, his voice sounded farther and farther as Dave walked faster, "You'll find a girl! It's only a matta of timin'!"

Davey caught up with his brother and they sold throughout the morning. "Paper! Paper! Would ya like a pape, mister?" Davey shouted into the fall air as he made his way around his usual selling route. "Can we PLEASE try a different way?" Les said with a dramatic sigh, "I wanna experience some new streets." "Fine." Davey said, still thinking about the events that happened earlier that morning, "You lead us for the rest of the day." Les smiled, turning and dashing away down a random street. "Les!" Davey called, "Wait for me!" He was having trouble keeping up with his younger brother and balancing his stack of unsold papers. Dave turned and corner and almost slammed in to a frozen Les. "What da heck are ya – Les? What's wrong?" David asked, looking to where his brother's eyes lead. "Look! Something shiny!" Les pointed to an alley across the street. "What? I don't see anything. Let's keep moving. Look at all these papers I have to se- Les!?" Davey was cut off mid-sentence as his 12 year old sibling sped across the street, ducking under moving carriages and moving around the citizens of New York. Davey looked and groaned, "Why? Why do I have to be in charge of this kid?" Les cried, "Davey! Hurry!" Dave ran across the street, avoiding as many obstacles as he could. "What!?" Dave said, panting after his run. Les was kneeling next to something, a body it looked like. Davey set his papers down, moving slowly closer to the figure. He finally made out that the shiny object was a gold locket, shining as the sun hit it. He then looked at the sleeping face of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life.


	2. One More Stranger On The Street

Les paced back and forth in the shaded alleyway. "Will ya calm down Les?" Davey noticed a dark bruise forming on her cheek. "I don't think she was just sleeping here, Les. I think she got robbed, or somethin'." Davey couldn't take his eyes of the random stranger. Her sandy hair was pulled back in a bun but had little pieces of hair out of place. She was wearing a long brown skirt with a white shirt tucked in. She wore a long, tan colored sweater. The thin piece of clothing seemed to be the only thing keeping her warm against the cool, fall air. The sun was hitting her locket right in the center so it shined brightly in the dark alley. "C'mon," Davey said, standing up, "We'll take her to the Newsies Lodging House. Hopefully some of the boys will be there on break."

Crutchie, Race, Albert, and Romeo were the only ones home when Davey came through the door carrying the stranger. Their eyes grew wide as the entered the bunk room, laying the girl down on an empty bed. Romeo whistled, "Whoa there Dave. Where'd ya find that beauty?" He smiled his charming smile. That moment was just another reminder of how he received his nickname. The boys gathered around her as if she was something displayed at a museum. "Les and I found her in an alley. Her face is pretty bruised. I'm guessing she was mugged." He sighed, "I didn't know what to do so I brought her here." He looked down at his stack of papers Les had carried back for him. "I really need to finish selling these but…" He looked back and forth from the papers to the girl, an internal conflict going on inside him. "Sahrry, I still have at least 20 papes left." Race told him, cigar still in mouth. "Me too." Replied Albert, rubbing the back of his neck. "You guys go." Crutchie told him, "I finished selling my morning editions. I'll stay here until you get back." Davey nodded and thanked him. The Newsies made their way down the stairs and out the door for a few more hours of carryin' the banner.

Crutchie awkwardly sat on the bunk next to the sleeping girl. It wasn't long after the boys left that the stranger started to rustle. Crutchie watched as her bright blue eyes opened. First, she had a look of confusion, then of terror. "What? W-Where am I? What's going on?" She sat up and looked around nervously. Crutchie detected an accent of some sort but he couldn't decide from which country. "Hey, hey calm down you'se is okay." Crutchie stood, leaning on his crutch for support. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Where are they?" She asked. "Uh, who?" He asked. She closed her eyes and shook her head vigoursly, holding her locket close to her. "There was this group o-of boys and they took my stuff and then they knocked me out." She buried her face in her hands. Crutchie shuffled over, not really sure what to do. He decided to sit at the end of the bed. "Well, you'se is safe now." He said with a comforting smile, "My pal, Davey, and his little brotha found ya in an alley and brought ya here." The girl picked her head up and curiously looked around. "Where exactly is "here"?" She asked. "The Newsboys Lodging House in Manhattan, New York. Best place on earth." He grinned, proud to show off his home. "I'm Crutchie." He told her, picking up his crutch and giving her a little wave. She smiled for the first time since she was there. "I'm Mollie, Mollie O'Donahue."


End file.
